


BELIEVE

by Mayarsohardy



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: Art course, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayarsohardy/pseuds/Mayarsohardy





	

p>I went for run and suddenly I saw a man running he's very sexy muscular back and tight bum, sweat all over his muscles, clean shave, perfect jaw line, I couldn't see his eyes or his lips, when he stoped to drink water I saw his full lips sucking the top of the bottle with his eyes closed he was like a bomb then he opened his eyes they were blue grey it was heaven when the Sun hit on his eyes he looked at me for a split sec and went back for his running.

I went home to take a cold shower after seeing this man I was thinking about him all day long he was amazing I wish I can see him again


End file.
